


Past Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crayons, Gen, Imperfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu's thoughts in drabble form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Perfect

Dragging my sparkly crayon along the wall I make the moon. More squiggle that circle.

Imperfect…But who wants to be perfect? It's too stressful.

I trace the moon with one finger, a smile on my glossed lips, "Mr. Moon, you and I are the same,"

A quick glance, only Kumagoro with earshot; he would never laugh. "Perfection within our imperfection."

I take Kuma to bed, the closet door clicking softly behind us, hiding the world I've drawn in there.

It wasn't always like this…I used to think like a normal man. Somewhere along the lines some wires crossed and that was that.

I think it may be better like this. I think I'm happier now.


End file.
